Дискорд/Галерея/Сезон 5
Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Discord telling Fluttershy a funny story S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having a fun time S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png Fluttershy mentions her friend Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord surprised by the mention of Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord says -Tree Hugger-- derisively S5E7.png Discord having a droll laugh S5E7.png Discord with beady eyes S5E7.png Discord -how nice for you- S5E7.png Discord chewing on a teacup S5E7.png Discord in stark surprise S5E7.png Fluttershy's tea set floats upward S5E7.png Discord accepts Fluttershy's -invitation- S5E7.png Fluttershy gets tongue-tied S5E7.png Discord's jealousy begins S5E7.png Discord crosses in front of Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord puts on a jacket S5E7.png Discord -who, me-- S5E7.png Discord -probably got lost in the mail- S5E7.png Discord -no biggie, as the foals say- S5E7.png Discord annoyed -gotta go!- S5E7.png Discord stuffs teacakes down his shirt S5E7.png Discord tosses the tray away S5E7.png Discord -did I say that out loud-- S5E7.png Discord leaving the cottage S5E7.png Spike slowly waking up S5E7.png Spike surprised by Discord in his bed S5E7.png Discord asks Spike where Twilight is S5E7.png Spike says Twilight is in Canterlot S5E7.png Discord disappointed S5E7.png CMC -this is gonna be the best night ever!- S5E7.png Crusaders scream at Discord's giant eye S5E7.png Discord with a giant vanity mirror eye S5E7.png Discord talking to Applejack S5E7.png Discord scratching Apple Bloom's chin S5E7.png Discord -Gross Gruesome Gala- S5E7.png Apple Bloom blows raspberry at Discord S5E7.png Discord plugs his ears with his horns S5E7.png Discord has heard enough of the Crusaders S5E7.png Discord -I believe I got that!- S5E7.png Discord pokes out of the cardboard box S5E7.png Pinkie Pie -all the flavors we have- S5E7.png Pinkie invades Discord's personal space S5E7.png Discord -actually, Pinkie Pie- S5E7.png Discord tries to ask a question S5E7.png Discord stammering nervously S5E7.png Discord scratching a decorative candy cane S5E7.png Discord looking around anxiously S5E7.png Discord famished S5E7.png Discord asks for all of the cakes S5E7.png Discord -I'll need all my energy- S5E7.png Pinkie Pie speeding through the bakery S5E7.png Discord asks Pinkie who she's going to the Gala with S5E7.png Discord looking aside annoyed S5E7.png Discord sees someone outside S5E7.png Discord spying through a periscope S5E7.png Discord looking very jealous S5E7.png Pinkie shouting -my sister Maud!- S5E7.png Discord tells Pinkie to cancel his order S5E7.png Discord interrupts Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy introduces Tree Hugger to Discord S5E7.png Discord glaring at Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord's eyes glowing red S5E7.png Fluttershy -it's a compliment- S5E7.png Discord -well, I'm sure it is- S5E7.png Discord about to leave S5E7.png Discord poofs back in S5E7.png Discord -you can rest assured of that- S5E7.png Discord -have fun at the Gala!- S5E7.png Discord face-palms S5E7.png Discord poofs into his home S5E7.png Discord imitating Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord slams his front door S5E7.png Discord about to clean his house S5E7.png Dust bunnies behind Discord's couch S5E7.png Discord smiling facetiously at dust bunnies S5E7.png House-cleaning Discord crosses his arms S5E7.png Discord cleaning his windows S5E7.png Discord -cleaning- the dishes S5E7.png Discord making dishes dirty S5E7.png Discord -can make more new friends anytime- S5E7.png Discord in an angry huff S5E7.png Discord throwing a tantrum S5E7.png Discord sulking S5E7.png Discord hears a sound outside S5E7.png Discord catches Parcel Post S5E7.png Parcel Post has a letter for Discord S5E7.png Discord taking his mail S5E7.png Discord has a golden ticket S5E7.png Discord receives his Gala invitation S5E7.png Discord shows off his Gala ticket to Parcel Post S5E7.png Discord angry at Parcel Post S5E7.png Discord angrily asks why his mail is late S5E7.png Parcel Post says he got lost S5E7.png Parcel Post asking for directions S5E7.png Parcel Post -I can make my way back from there- S5E7.png Parcel Post goes floating again S5E7.png Discord -I'll see you at the Gala- S5E7.png Parcel Post snatched up by a monster S5E7.png Discord -she'll think that she's my only friend- S5E7.png Discord wonders who to bring as a plus-one S5E7.png Discord gets an idea S5E7.png Discord has a wicked idea S5E7.png Discord whispering to Gala announcer S5E7.png Discord enters the Grand Galloping Gala S5E7.png Discord and the Smooze's grand entrance S5E7.png Smooze eating a trumpet S5E7.png Smooze eating a trumpet S5E7.png Discord gets his paw sticky S5E7.png Discord with a slimy paw S5E7.png Discord wipes his paw on announcer's cravat S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Twilight talking with Discord S5E7.png Twilight and Discord look at Smooze S5E7.png Discord defends the Smooze S5E7.png Discord -the Smooze may be an 'it'- S5E7.png Discord mentions the Smooze's -heart of blob- S5E7.png Twilight -this night is extremely important to me- S5E7.png Twilight waving to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight warns Discord to keep Smooze under control S5E7.png Discord talking with Twilight S5E7.png Discord -have you seen Fluttershy anywhere-- S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Discord thrilled to see Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png Fluttershy doesn't notice Discord S5E7.png Discord tries to get Fluttershy's attention S5E7.png Discord clearing his throat loudly S5E7.png Fluttershy surprised to see Discord at the Gala S5E7.png Discord -funny how you remembered it that way- S5E7.png Discord meets Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord trying to one-up Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger meets Discord again S5E7.png Discord -you've met me before- S5E7.png Tree Hugger -in another life maybe-- S5E7.png Discord -you don't remember me-- S5E7.png Discord pointing at his horns S5E7.png Discord -as I was saying- S5E7.png Discord with paw around Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy -am I really your oldest, bestest friend-- S5E7.png Discord -of course not!- S5E7.png Discord floating around Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord floats around Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord -I was talking about the Smooze- S5E7.png Discord with arm around the Smooze S5E7.png Discord -what we called him back it college- S5E7.png Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord -forgets- Tree Hugger's name again S5E7.png Discord calls Tree Hugger -Tree Embrace- S5E7.png Tree Hugger likes the name Tree Embrace S5E7.png Tree Hugger -so in rhythm with my life force- S5E7.png Tree Hugger -maybe I'll change it!- S5E7.png Discord -that's what is true- S5E7.png Discord hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy suggests the four have dinner together S5E7.png Discord splits the Smooze in half S5E7.png The Smooze reforms into one piece S5E7.png Discord snaps at Fluttershy's suggestion S5E7.png Discord -have you no heart-- S5E7.png Discord -looks like somepony wants to mingle- S5E7.png Discord -we'll be back in a bit- S5E7.png Discord takes offense to Tree Hugger's nickname S5E7.png Discord -sort of a juvenile nickname- S5E7.png Discord calls the Smooze -Smoozie- S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png Discord -I need to make this a party of one- S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze out the door S5E7.png Discord -stay out here until I come for you- S5E7.png Discord locks the door S5E7.png Discord scanning the room for Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord interrupts with loud laughter S5E7.png Discord laughing loudly S5E7.png Tree Hugger -what's so funny-- S5E7.png Discord nudging Tree Hugger with his elbow S5E7.png Discord gets cozy with Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord -came back with two cakes instead of one- S5E7.png Discord -that's how crazy we are- S5E7.png Discord unimpressed with Fluttershy's story S5E7.png Discord -you kind of left out all the fun- S5E7.png Discord and Tree Hugger -I'm sure you got it- S5E7.png Tree Hugger -I got that you really like cake- S5E7.png Discord stunned by Tree Hugger's calmness S5E7.png Discord -we like each other!- S5E7.png Discord -actually pretty lukewarm about cake- S5E7.png Gala ponies hear something outside S5E7.png Twilight -I told you to keep your friend under control- S5E7.png Discord doesn't care about the Smooze S5E7.png Discord -what I mean to say is- S5E7.png Discord promises to keep an eye on Smooze S5E7.png Discord with a vacuum cleaner S3E7.png Discord vacuums slimy dress off of Rarity S5E7.png Rarity blushing in embarrassment S5E7.png Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Discord shoving Smooze into a closet S5E7.png Discord closes the door on the Smooze S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Discord spies on Fluttershy from above S5E7.png Discord furious with envy S5E7.png Discord doing a mic check S5E7.png Discord doing stand-up comedy S5E7.png|Not many people know this, but John de Lancie actually started out as a stand-up comic. Discord -I just flew into Canterlot- S5E7.png Discord -wow, are my interspecies parts tired!- S5E7.png Discord waiting for the laughs S5E7.png Discord pulls top hat over his body S5E7.png Discord in a new comedy outfit S5E7.png Discord -only got these tiny mismatched wings- S5E7.png Discord -even I can fly better than Twilight- S5E7.png Discord winking to the audience S5E7.png Discord tries observational humor instead S5E7.png Discord pokes his head out of thin air S5E7.png Discord in another new comedy outfit S5E7.png Discord -what's the deal there-- S5E7.png Discord tugging on his necktie S5E7.png Discord doing a knock-knock joke S5E7.png Discord -you're supposed to say 'who's there-'- S5E7.png Discord -this is the most basic of jokes- S5E7.png Discord about to smash a watermelon S5E7.png Discord smashes a watermelon S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Discord's eye twitching S5E7.png Discord becoming enraged S5E7.png Discord hears a disturbance in the crowd S5E7.png Discord looking at the pool of slime S5E7.png Discord looks at Smooze's top hat and bowtie S5E7.png Twilight -how could you bring him here-!- S5E7.png Discord hovers over the pool of slime S5E7.png Discord -it would never have happened- S5E7.png Discord being passive-aggressive S5E7.png Discord -you don't know anything- S5E7.png Discord -I've known Smoozeface for ages- S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Discord in stunned surprise S5E7.png Discord scoffs at Tree Hugger's suggestion S5E7.png Tree Hugger vocalizing softly S5E7.png Discord genuinely surprised S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Discord grinding his teeth S5E7.png Discord reaches his wit's end S5E7.png Discord explodes with anger S5E7.png Tree Hugger -you're really bumming me out- S5E7.png Tree Hugger asks Discord to lower his voice S5E7.png Discord extremely frustrated S5E7.png Discord raises his claw S5E7.png Discord tearing a hole through space S5E7.png Discord extends his paw toward Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord prepares to banish Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord -I'm not going to hurt you- S5E7.png Discord -I can't have you interfering- S5E7.png Discord bitter toward Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy yells for Discord to stop S5E7.png Discord -just as soon as she's gone- S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having midair tea S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy look at main five S5E7.png Disco ball pours out of Discord's teacup S5E7.png Smooze entranced by disco ball S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy -I'm doing her a favor- S5E7.png Discord talks about the other dimension's -white sand beaches- S5E7.png Discord talks about the other dimension's -attentive wait staff- S5E7.png Discord -the humidity isn't great- S5E7.png Discord -where isn't that the case these days-- S5E7.png Discord snaps at Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord criticizes Fluttershy for inviting Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord -as if I didn't matter at all!- S5E7.png Fluttershy -just because I have a new friend-!- S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy arguing S5E7.png Fluttershy -I didn't abandon you!- S5E7.png Fluttershy -what if you had a friend- S5E7.png Discord in deep thought S5E7.png Discord -no, I suppose not- S5E7.png Discord twiddling his fingers S5E7.png Discord -overreacted just a skosh- S5E7.png Fluttershy -more like a lot of skoshes!- S5E7.png Fluttershy asking -could you give us a minute-- S5E7.png Discord apologizes to Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy -you owe somepony an apology- S5E7.png Discord offers Fluttershy a flower S5E7.png Fluttershy slaps flower out of Discord's paw S5E7.png Fluttershy -not me!- S5E7.png Discord clearing his throat S5E7.png Discord closing the dimensional portal S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Discord apologizing to Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord apologizes for his wrath S5E7.png Discord hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger not ready to hug Discord yet S5E7.png Discord and Tree Hugger reach an understanding S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord apologizes to the Smooze S5E7.png Smooze kisses Discord's cheek S5E7.png Discord touched by the Smooze's affection S5E7.png Discord -I may actually grow to like this- S5E7.png Pinkie Pie invites Smooze to dance S5E7.png Smooze follows Pinkie onto the dance floor S5E7.png Pinkie Pie and the Smooze dancing S5E7.png Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png А что с Дискордом? Discord and Rainbow Dash coming fast S5E22.png Twilight and Spike sees Rainbow and Discord S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord greet Twilight S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord greet Spike S5E22.png Twilight greets Rainbow S5E22.png Twilight greets Discord S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle --Good to see you Discord-- S5E22.png Spike --Did you rehearse before you found us--- S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord in unison --What makes you think we practiced--- S5E22.png Twilight --What's going on here--- S5E22.png Rainbow laughing S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord look at each other S5E22.png Rainbow hugging Discord S5E22.png Rainbow continues to laugh S5E22.png Rainbow nudges Discord S5E22.png Discord --these past three days-- S5E22.png Discord --You could say it was-- S5E22.png Discord hissing like a snake S5E22.png Discord taking the form of a rattlesnake S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord laughing S5E22.png Discord --Just snaking around!-- S5E22.png Discord gets --snake suit-- out of him S5E22.png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png Rainbow --catch you later, Twilight!-- S5E22.png Rainbow flies away S5E22.png Discord waves at Twilight S5E22.png Discord says Twilight's name sinisterly S5E22.png Discord about to teleport while moving his legs very fast S5E22.png Discord with Fluttershy at the boutique entrance S5E22.png Discord --Aren't I lucky--- S5E22.png Fluttershy giggles; Discord smiles S5E22.png Fluttershy --Orange you glad-- S5E22.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Discord laughing S5E22.png Discord pointing at Fluttershy S5E22.png Discord gasps S5E22.png Fluttershy turns into an orange S5E22.png Discord pulls out stalk from orange Fluttershy S5E22.png Orange Fluttershy peels off S5E22.png Discord --let me try and paint her a picture, dearest-- S5E22.png Discord imitating Bob Ross as he paints a picture S5E22.png Discord --we were all at Sweet Apple Acres-- S5E22.png Discord puts his brush on red paint S5E22.png Discord --into the most-- S5E22.png Discord back to his normal voice S5E22.png Discord --who am I kidding--- S5E22.png Discord pushes the painting away S5E22.png Discord --I simply can't do it justice-- S5E22.png Discord points at Twilight --You really had to be there-- S5E22.png Discord --And I'm sure-- S5E22.png Discord with Fluttershy S5E22.png Twilight sees Discord with Fluttershy and Rarity S5E22.png Apples being turned into oranges S5E22.png Discord turns oranges back into apples S5E22.png Fluttershy and Rarity laughing at what Discord is doing S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looking confused about their friends S5E22.png Discord pops out of the counter with a cupcake S5E22.png Discord eats the cupcake S5E22.png Discord --we were just reminiscing-- S5E22.png Discord --the best...-- S5E22.png Discord --...weekend...-- S5E22.png Discord --...ever!-- S5E22.png Discord --Oh, now where was I--- S5E22.png Twilight, Spike, AJ, and Pinkie listening to Discord S5E22.png Discord --and then Applejack said-- S5E22.png Discord transforms into looking like Applejack S5E22.png Discord imitating Applejack S5E22.png Discord --Yuck, not even with jelly!-- S5E22.png Discord's feet inside peanut butter jars S5E22.png Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, and AJ watches Discord S5E22.png Spike and Twilight sees Pinkie and AJ laughing at Discord's little performance S5E22.png Twilight --I guess that's funny-- S5E22.png Discord looks through between his legs S5E22.png Discord grabs one of his legs S5E22.png Discord pulls jar; peanut butter sticks onto his leg S5E22.png Pinkie and Applejack laughing at Discord's pun S5E22.png Discord --And yet you look so glum-- S5E22.png Discord hugs Twilight S5E22.png Discord rubbing Twilight's mane and horn S5E22.png Twilight --I am not glum-- S5E22.png Twilight says she's glad; pushes Discord away S5E22.png Twilight --I'm glad you all had such a good time together-- S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle --a lasting bond between friends-- S5E22.png Discord --while you were holed up in your castle-- S5E22.png Applejack --don't you worry about Twilight-- S5E22.png AJ --Bet you were in hog heaven organizin' all them books-- S5E22.png Twilight gathers her friends in the park S5E22.png Pinkie Pie --I love important!-- S5E22.png Ponies and Discord eager to help S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord cracking up S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord laugh loudly S5E22.png Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png Rainbow --I don't know if I can get it out!-- S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --it's too funny!-- S5E2.png Discord --oh, but we must!-- S5E22.png Discord --it's for the greater good!-- S5E22.png Discord recalling the weekend's events S5E22.png Applejack --I reckon you mean my sister-- S5E22.png Discord sneering S5E22.png Discord --all you Apples look the same-- S5E22.png Discord --then Rainbow Dash saw a snake!-- S5E22.png Discord --literally trotted for our lives-- S5E22.png Discord --isn't that hilarious--- S5E22.png Rarity --it's already happened-- S5E22.png Rarity --are you suggesting...-- S5E22.png Discord --what a brilliant idea!-- S5E22.png Discord --shall we begin with the lunch date-- S5E22.png Discord --kicked off the glorious weekend-- S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle smiling meekly S5E22.png Twilight --are you sure it was this table--- S5E22.png Discord pondering S5E22.png Discord vanishes away from the Mane Six S5E22.png Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png Discord pushing Fluttershy's chair S5E22.png Mane Six and Discord at a new table S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle --then what happened--- S5E22.png Discord interrupts Rarity S5E22.png Twilight hears what Discord has to say S5E22.png Discord noting the tablecloth color S5E22.png Rarity --he's right!-- S5E22.png Rarity --clashed with the font on the menus-- S5E22.png Discord --oh, most definitely-- S5E22.png Discord magically turns the tablecloth red S5E22.png Discord echoing Twilight's words S5E22.png Discord with Twilight's mane and wings S5E22.png Discord wearing a lab coat S5E22.png Discord pops on-screen --excellent!-- S5E22.png Discord poofs a quill and pad for Twilight S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle feeling optimistic S5E22.png Discord as an air traffic controller S5E22.png Pinkie --looked like an ice cream sundae!-- S5E22.png Discord stroking his beard S5E22.png Discord stretching a cloud S5E22.png Cloud shaped like ice cream sundae S5E22.png Discord taking soup temperature S5E22.png Discord's soup is too cold S5E22.png Discord frustrated S5E22.png Discord --this is barely room temperature!-- S5E22.png Discord calling the waiter S5E22.png Discord dressed as a waiter S5E22.png Discord in peanut butter tap shoes again S5E22.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord --No- Nothing--- S5E22.png Twilight --there's not something you've missed-- S5E22.png Discord --I don't know about the rest of you-- S5E22.png Discord --we've been pretty exhaustive-- S5E22.png Discord --every single detail of our previous encounter-- S5E22.png Main five in agreement with Discord S5E22.png Discord checks the data again S5E22.png Discord makes a discovery S5E22.png Discord --there is one last variable-- S5E22.png Discord looking closely at the data S5E22.png Discord glancing up at Twilight S5E22.png Discord pointing his finger at Twilight S5E22.png Discord smirking sinisterly S5E22.png Discord --no matter how hard we try-- S5E22.png Discord tells Twilight the cold, hard truth S5E22.png Discord --and you weren't there-- S5E22.png Discord --it has only served to prove-- S5E22.png Discord --simply cannot be recreated-- S5E22.png Rarity --there'll be plenty of other chances-- S5E22.png Rarity giggling as she speaks S5E22.png Rainbow Dash flies up to Twilight S5E22.png Main ponies laugh as they leave Twilight S5E22.png Fluttershy and Discord leaving Twilight S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle hanging her head S5E22.png Discord enters throne room in fishing gear S5E22.png Discord --we'd all be hanging out together today-- S5E22.png Discord --the peanut-butter-hoof gang!-- S5E22.png Discord wears peanut butter jars on his hooves again S5E22.png Main five and Discord laughing together S5E22.png Twilight's friends feeling guilty S5E22.png Twilight speaking soft --I wasn't there-- S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Applejack --none of us begrudge you for it-- S5E22.png Fluttershy --sorry if we made you feel left out-- S5E22.png Discord pops in with his own throne S5E22.png Discord --if I hadn't encouraged everypony-- S5E22.png Discord --didn't think that they should interrupt you-- S5E22.png Discord --now I see that we should have-- S5E22.png Discord --I feel just terrible-- S5E22.png Discord pulling on his face S5E22.png Discord looking smug S5E22.png Pinkie --you don't look like you feel terrible-- S5E22.png Discord turns his mouth upside-down S5E22.png Discord with an upside-down mouth S5E22.png Pinkie looking at Discord closely S5E22.png Pinkie and Discord looking at Applejack S5E22.png Discord appears as Bob Ross again S5E22.png Discord as Bob Ross --just a happy accident-- S5E22.png Discord magically changes his portrait of Twilight S5E22.png Discord makes a new portrait of jealous Twilight S5E22.png Discord --we can all agree-- S5E22.png Discord --Princess Twilight learned a valuable lesson-- S5E22.png Discord --even she can have feelings of jealousy-- S5E22.png Main ponies unsure; Discord scrunchy face S5E22.png Discord --did I get the tiniest bit of glee-- S5E22.png Discord --in the name of science-- S5E22.png Twilight looking up at smug Discord S5E22.png Discord --but what's important here-- S5E22.png Discord --it was never my intent-- S5E22.png Discord and his old self S5E22.png Discord shoving his old self off-screen S5E22.png Discord presenting an orange S5E22.png Discord surprised by ponies' reaction S5E22.png Discord --I said...-- S5E22.png Discord makes it rain oranges S5E22.png Mane Six still not amused S5E22.png Discord surrounded by raining oranges S5E22.png Discord --from this weekend!-- S5E22.png Discord still expecting a laugh S5E22.png Discord incredulous --really--- S5E22.png Discord's pupils turn into slits S5E22.png Discord turns into a rattlesnake again S5E22.png Discord rattles his tail at ponies S5E22.png Discord rattles his tail at Rarity S5E22.png Rarity pushing Discord's tail away S5E22.png Discord stammering S5E22.png Discord --what's so funny--- S5E22.png Rainbow teasing Discord S5E22.png Rainbow --do we really have to spell it out-- S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord with puppy dog eyes S5E22.png Discord --I don't get it!-- S5E22.png Discord sweating nervously S5E22.png Discord begs for an explanation S5E22.png Discord trying to get the ponies' attention S5E22.png Discord knocking on Pinkie's head S5E22.png Discord --what's funny about spells--- S5E22.png Discord start to shrink S5E22.png Discord still shrinking S5E22.png Discord feeling small and sad S5E22.png Spike --guess you had to be there-- S5E22.png Discord feeling left out S5E22.png Tiny orange appears in front of Discord S5E22.png Discord smiling again S5E22.png Twilight smiling at tiny Discord S5E22.png Discord appears behind main cast S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей